


all we have to do is start

by blackkat



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [28]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Genma is Hot, Humor, Kakashi is Thirsty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: For an ask on my Tumblr: I had this crazy idea about Genma/kakashi like, imagine Bookstore-Owner!Kakashi chilling behind the counter reading some porn when his door slams open and this very annoyed but super sexy Florist!Genma storms in heading straight for Kakashi. Genma slams his hands down on the counter, glaring at Kakashi and says "I swear to god if you don't have a book on flower meanings I'm going to murder my customer." And Kakashi discovers Genma's hot and florists couldn't give 2 shits about flower meanings.





	all we have to do is start

Kakashi is about halfway through the display copy of the newest Icha Icha book, idly swirling the dregs of the mocha Obito had brought him earlier when he stopped in to yell about Kakashi needing to fend for himself for dinner because he _had a_ _date goddamnit_ —Kakashi is skeptical, because this is Obito, and he’s willing to wager an empty stomach that whatever bastard has set their eyes on Obito is going to end up needing a trip to the emergency room when they show their creep colors before the second course—and vaguely contemplating whether he should reorganize the self-help section again. It’s always amusing to tell people who ask him where things are in it that he can't help them, because they need to help themselves, and the joy those moments provide keeps Kakashi more or less sane on lazy days like this.

Sometimes he thinks he should have opened that dog-grooming parlor Gai suggested, rather than a bookstore, but then he remembers the Poodle Incident that followed shortly after and is quietly relieved all over again.

Then, without warning, the door slams open with a force that’s usually reserved for hurricanes, setting the cheerful bell above it clanging like it’s rolling down a mountainside. Kakashi startles, almost dropping his coffee, and looks up just as a pair of hands in fingerless gloves slam down on the counter.

That, Kakashi thinks, eyeing the man as he lowers is book, is a _very_ tight tank top and a lot of very, _very_ pretty golden skin. And muscles. _Sweaty_ muscles, and while one would think Kakashi got more than enough of those living with Rin, who actually _enjoys_ training with Gai and has the six-pack to prove it, these ones are particularly ropy and lovely.

The guy’s face isn’t all that bad either, even if his expression is currently just about the same level as deadly Obito's was after that especially disastrous date with that Madara creep and the introduction to the quasi-cult he hosted in his basement.

“I swear to god,” the man says, and the words might be even, there might be a flower tucked behind his ear, but the spark in his eyes is very close to incandescent rage, “if you don’t have a book on flower language I'm going to _murder my customers_.”

Ah. Kakashi closes his book carefully, studying the man. That would explain the apron wrapped around his hips, embroidered with a smiley sunflower and the logo of the flower shop down the block. Kakashi hasn’t ever had reason to go in before, but now that he knows eye candy like this works there, he might just have to change that.

“That depends,” he says, offering the man a lazy smile. “Did you want Victorian flower language, hanakotoba, Hindu flower language…” It takes effort not to laugh at the expression of mingled horror and disgust that crosses the man’s face.

“God damn it,” the florist sighs, dragging his bandana off. Chestnut hair falls into his face, and he smooths it back with a grimace. The muscles in his arm and shoulder flex in ways that kind of make Kakashi want to bite them.

Kakashi isn’t staring. He’s just…observing. That’s it. Definitely not ogling. Or drooling.

“You’ll probably get the most mileage out of Victorian,” he offers, as soon as he can scrape up enough brain cells to do so. “They tend to be the most common, too.” He pushes up, stepping around the desk, and it’s a narrow space filled with displays, so he has no choice but to brush past the florist on his way by.

On an entirely unrelated note, the man has a truly _fantastic_ ass.

“You're a lifesaver,” the florist sighs, tucking his bandana into his back pocket and following Kakashi up the staircase to the second floor. “I've been open a month and I already have people asking for bouquets that are _subtly vengeful_ or _possibly interested if you try harder_ or—fuck, I don’t know. Why not just get a damn card? If I have to Google this shit one more time I'm going to scream.”

Kakashi chuckles, finding the correct book and pulling it down from the shelf. And if he stretches a little more than he might otherwise, making a very subtle show of it, well. No one who would mock him for it is currently here (a true miracle, and Kakashi thanks all his lucky stars for it) so he’s really got nothing to lose.

“Of all the pitfalls of the flower business I had considered, that wasn’t one of them,” he says, turning to offer the hardcover to the man. “This is the only copy I have, and it’s leather-bound and illustrated, so it will cost more. If you want to wait a week, I could order another version.”

The man smiles, and _wow_. Kakashi can practically _feel_ his brain shorting out. The scowl was hot; the smile, a little crooked and very warm, lighting up his hazel eyes, is nothing short of gorgeous. “This is great, actually,” he says, taking it carefully to avoid touching it with his dirt-streaked gloves, and that is yet another mark in his favor. Kakashi appreciates a man who takes care of books. “I can display it in the store and write it off as for the business. Thank you.”

“Not a problem.” Kakashi wonders if he should push his luck, but for all his muscles the florist doesn’t look the type to deck someone for making a pass, so he decides to take a chance. “You know, I've got a one-time-only sale going on right now.”

The man glances up, one brow rising, and damn. Kakashi is bought and sold. Take off the price tag, no returns. He makes his smile as charming as possible—Obito calls it skeevy, but Obito also keeps dating assholes and weirdos, so he doesn’t get an opinion—and offers, “Buy me coffee and you can have it.”

Brown eyes flecked with green and gold widen, and then the man laughs, bright and warm, and grins.

He has dimples. No one should be allowed to be simultaneously that cute and sexy.

“I don’t know,” he says thoughtfully, rubbing a light finger over the engraved cover. “This looks more like a buy-me-dinner book, unless you like really spendy coffee.”

“Well.” Kakashi makes a show of considering it. “I suppose I can make allowances, seeing as I'm the owner. And since it’s in the name of keeping you from murdering people.”

“A civil servant, huh? I like a man who knows his civic duty.” The florist reaches into one of the pockets of his apron and pulls out a pale green card, flipping it between his fingers as he glances up at Kakashi through long lashes. A pause, and then he flips to Kakashi, just the barest edge of a smirk pulling at his mouth. Kakashi catches it—without fumbling, which, _score_ —and the man steps away with a lazy wave. “I close at six. Give me a call or swing by whenever.”

Kakashi watches his retreat—and damn, that is one fantastic ass—and only glances down at the card when the bell on the door chimes again. _Genma Shiranui_ , it reads in neat, darker green lettering. There's a business number and a cell number both printed under it, a small smudge of dirt on one corner, and it takes a concentrated effort for Kakashi not to beam like a fool.

“Genma,” he repeats out loud, and chuckles a little at his own ridiculousness as he heads down the stairs.

There's the thirty dollars he was charging for the book sitting in front of the till, with the flower that had bene behind Genma's ear resting on top. Kakashi picks it up, spinning it between his fingers, and…

He’s read that flower book, and he remembers perfectly well what meaning a white violet holds, even if Genma doesn’t have any idea. What a perfect twist of fate, Kakashi thinks, and snags one of Rin's teacups for a makeshift vase.

White violets mean _let’s take a chance on happiness_ , and Kakashi is more than willing to do just that.


End file.
